Life's Too Short
Life's Too Short is a deleted song from the animated film Frozen, in the deluxe edition of the OST. The song is about Anna trying to bring Elsa back to Arendelle, and the two sisters finally being friends now that Elsa's secret is revealed. Their opposite personalities keep them away from one another. though. Lyrics Anna:'' I came all this way today to give us a fresh start'' But now that you’re like wow it’s all like warm in my heart Elsa: I'm so glad you like it sis 'cause this is the real me You have no idea how great it feels to be free Anna: We've been falling out for way too long, so let’s forget who’s right Elsa: And forget who’s wrong Both: Okay! Elsa: Why don’t you stay, there’s room for family in my court Both: Cause life’s too short Anna: To always feel shut out and unloved by the sister I long to know Both: Life’s too short Elsa: To never let you celebrate me, the true queen of the ice and snow Anna: Wohohooo Both: I never understood, but now I do Life’s too short to miss out on a sister like you Anna: So you’ll come back, then. Elsa: Back? Anna: To thaw the fjord, it’s frozen over, no one can get in or out? Elsa: Oh. Anna: Sooo.... Elsa: I don’t believe you! Anna: What?! I just assumed that you would have to... Elsa: That I'll shove on the gloves, that’s how your story ends?! Anna: It does ! It's just like it was, except for we’ll be best friends Elsa: So that’s in your plan to force me back in a cage Anna: Whoa, whoa! Don’t get upset let’s get back on the same page Elsa: Gee, thanks for coming up to see the place And showing off your mastery of tact and grace, okay! Run down the hill and spill my secrets, make a full report! Bye-bye! Anna: Wait! Elsa: Cause life’s too short Anna: There it is! The door you’d love to slam in my face! You did well there for a spell, but now you’re back in the same place Kick me out if you want, but I’m the only one who is Not one hundred percent convinced the prophecy’s you! Elsa: You can think whatever you want 'cause I don’t care You’re a fool who married a stranger! Anna: That is so unfair Both: I swear I’m through with taking your unshaking sisterly support! HAH! Life’s too short! Anna: To let you treat the people down there just as coldly as you always treated me Elsa: La la lalala laaaa Both: Life’s too short! Elsa: To listen to a reckless fool who only ever sees the things she wants to see Anna: You don’t know me Elsa: You have no idea Both: What I've been through! Because of you Life’s too short to waste another minute Life’s too short to even have you in it Life’s too short Anna: I've been so wrong about you Elsa: You?! You've been so wrong about everything. Anna: Maybe you are the prophecy! Elsa: I am NOT the prophecy! Gallery 012-BrittneyLee.jpg Category:Songs Category:Frozen Songs Category:Deleted songs